Prepared
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: "I can't do this without you." "I know, and I'm sorry." So yeahhhhh. Just Tonks/Lupin's story after the war. Maybe some flashbacks. Maybe some early deaths of other characters. Who knows. ;D Rated M because well, it's me.


_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Clearly. **_

Tonks was pacing back and forth, trying to get 7 month old Teddy Lupin to sleep. It was going on 1am, and Tonks had not gotten even a second of sleep yet. Worse yet, as Head Auror, she worked from 5am to 5pm.

She used to be able to make Remus handle Teddy so she could sleep(that routine started when she began working again 3 months beforehand), but it was Full Moon. The one night of the month that used to fascinate her as a child was now her enemy. And that's why Tonks was the only trying to get their fussy son to sleep. Tonks sighed, sitting down on the couch and holding Teddy on her lap.

"I don't know what you want." She said. "I have fed you, I have changed you. I have loved you. Just please go to sleep." She knew he probably couldn't understand her, and wasn't the least bit surprised as Teddy's crying continued.

Fighting the urge to cry herself, Tonks pulled Teddy onto her hip and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone, she was the only one who ever used it but it was good in times like this, and dialled her Mum's number.

"Hello?" Andromeda's tired voice asked.

"Mum, he won't stop crying." Tonks said.

"I can hear that." Andromeda said. Tonks heard her moving, probably sitting up, she guessed. "What have you tried so far to get him to stop?"

"Well, at first, I thought he was hungry."

"Was he?"

"Yes, so I fed him." Tonks said.

"And he won't stop crying."

"And he won't stop crying." Tonks confirmed. "I tried changing him too."

"Maybe it's the Full Moon?" Andromeda offered.

"But this is the first time he's been like this on a Full Moon."

"Maybe he's slowly developing Lycanthropy." Andromeda said.

"Is that possible?" Tonks asked, her heart sinking.

"No." Andromeda said. "I thought perhaps it was, but I remember what I read while you were pregnant. It is impossible for Lycanthropy to be hereditary."

"Mum, don't say things like that then!" Tonks said. "Do you realise what would happen if Teddy suddenly developed it?"

"I'm sorry, love. It's 1 in the morning, Dora. My thoughts go everywhere. And I can not think of anything to help you."

"Mum, I know it's 1 in the morning! I have to work in 4 hours and I haven't gotten any sleep." Tonks complained. "Mum, I need help!"

"I told you guys that you shouldn't move out, but you moved out anyway. And look where it got you." Andromeda said.

"Mum, Teddy is not crying because we moved. What should I do for him?"

"I'll be right over, I'll come help you." Andromeda said.

"Thanks so much, Mum." Tonks said.

"Alright. See you in a minute." Andromeda said, hanging up.

Tonks also hung up, looking at Teddy. "Now Gran's got to come and try to get you to stop crying." She said, resuming her pacing, this time between the living room and kitchen.

Andromeda appeared in the fireplace in a haze of green.

"Thanks so much for coming, Mum. I know it's late." Tonks said.

"Dora, it's why I'm still around. The universe probably knew you would need me around to help you raise Teddy." Andromeda said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you or Remus." Tonks said. "I probably would have gone insane."

Andromeda smiled, taking Teddy from Tonks. "Now, Teddy. Let's get you quiet so your Mum can get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"I might send Kingsley a Patronus and tell him I can't work tomorrow. He was over here once when Teddy got fussy, he knows what Teddy's like. And Remus is going to be tired." Tonks said.

Andromeda looked down at Teddy, who was still crying. "I think it has something to do with the Full Moon." Andromeda said.

* * *

"So, you're trusting me and Ron?" Harry asked. "We haven't even been here for 3 months."

"Well, since you two defeated Voldemort, I thought I could trust you to accompany me to try and arrest these final Death Eaters." Tonks said.

"I guess you probably can." Ron said.

"Who are the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"There's three of them. So far, we only have leads on Dolohov. And that's who we're going to get today. The other two I can't remember at the moment." Tonks said.

"You can't remember the other Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Teddy was crying all night again last night. Remus and I both did everything we could, my Mum ended up coming over, but he just would not stop."

"Didn't he do that on Full Moon?" Harry asked.

"He's always doing that." Tonks said. "Anyways, shall we try this raid?"

"What are the Apparition points?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you Apparated north of the cabin. I don't care how North. But, close enough you can see the house. Far enough away, no one can see you. Ron, you do the same to the West. And I take the East. The South is just a cliff and some water, so there's not much happening there." Tonks said. "The second we see movement from inside, we move."

"Alright."

"I'll see you there." Tonks said.

* * *

"Mrs Lupin, can you try and focus for a second?" Someone was asking.

Tonks shook her head, her vision swimming before her. "Did- did we catch them?" She asked, trying to focus on Harry.

"No." Harry said.

"So, you didn't see exactly what curse hit her?" A Healer asked.

"It was yellow, that's all I saw." Ron said.

"Yellow..." The Healer said. "Oh."

"What's so "Oh" about it?" Remus asked.

"Oh my Merlin, Remus is here?" Tonks asked. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, if it's the spell I'm thinking of, the caster didn't cast it right. If cast correctly, it'll put the victim into a deep sleep that usually only lasts about 3 days and the victim will awake on their own. It's basically what the Wizarding equivalent to a medically induced coma, which is used in the Muggle world. However, in the past couple of wars, Death Eaters use it as a weapon. They'd cast the spell on someone, take that person hostage and usually wait for the victim to wake up to kill them. Many times, the victims are found in time and brought here before the Death Eaters would take them. Anyways, if cast wrong, this happens." He said, pointing at Tonks. "It pretty much has made her drunk. The spell wasn't cast to it's full potential, but it did enough to affect her like an entire bottle of Firewhiskey would."

"So, what do I do with her?" Remus asked.

"Let her sleep it off. I'll give you a Sleeping Potion that will push her into sleep, and from that point, it may take her about a day to sleep this off rather than the three days it would take it if the spell had been cast properly." The Healer said. "Also, I understand you and her have a son?"

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"Okay. I wouldn't let her breastfeed for about 2 weeks, if it can be avoided." The Healer said.

"We had to stop that months ago, it's no problem." Remus said.

"I'm going to write a note for Minister Shacklebolt saying she'll need about a week off work. Once she sleeps it off, she'll need a couple days to just figure everything out." The Healer said. "Are you two going back to the Ministry?"

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Alright. Can I ask you to give this to the Minister? And Mr Lupin, you can take her home whenever you're ready." The Healer said, handing him a bottle of Sleeping Potion. "Make sure she takes the entire thing, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Remus said.

The Healer left the room.

"We'll see you, Remus. Mum was wondering if you, Dora and Teddy want to come by the Burrow for dinner on Saturday. She'd love to see the three of you." Ron said.

"I'm sure we can make it there, I'll write to Molly later." Remus said. "Dora, are you ready to go home?"

"What? Home? No." Tonks said. "I- I have to go back to work."

"You're off for a week." Harry said. "Take care, you two."


End file.
